Bleed Prussian, Embrace Violet
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: When Heero Yuy has no war to fight, and little to protect, he indulges himself in the night life at the local club called Death Valley. Little does he know, the God of Death is waiting on him, and will do whatever it takes to become Heero's Master...
1. Prolouge

**Bleed Prussian, Embrace Violet  
A GW fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Prologue  
Pairings: ??/??  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Sunrise and Bandai own the awesome characters and such while I own the plot bunnies that hop around those who fall into my rabbit hole. Haha... XD Now, I know... as usual... that I should be working on my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction "Stray" instead of writing about hot pilots and... certain, sexual situations that go with them. Okay, the GW fanfic wins. I also blame the author Akuma and her masterpiece that is "Enslaving Heero". WOOT! As usual. Remember, happy reading and review nicely!**  
--

It really isn't fair.

Once he looks at me, then it is all over. I drown in the depths that suck me into his world, his mind. I can't feel my body and my heart pounds like a jack hammer. Even when I was a Gundam pilot and fighting in the war, nothing startled me as much as he does.

Like a wild animal, he approaches with a smile, a finger crooked as a gesture of a challenge.

I'm drawn into him and there is nothing else around me. I was taught to have no emotions and reveal what I felt. He brings it out of me like water in a desert. How did I deserve this person? In what way do I have the right to embrace this wicked creature?

As if answering, he opens his great black wings and beckons me in-

and I go. Willingly.

And my own white wings unfurl to the sun.  
--

**Yay for creepy and weird prologues!  
The first chapter will be awesome, TRUST me. Have I ever let you all go astray?  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	2. Chapter 1: Red Light District

**Bleed Prussian, Embrace Violet  
A GW fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter One: Red Light District  
Pairings: 01/??  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Sunrise and Bandai own the awesome characters and such while I own the plot bunnies that hop around those who fall into my rabbit hole. Haha... XD Now, I know... as usual... that I should be working on my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction "Stray" instead of writing about hot pilots and... certain, sexual situations that go with them. Okay, the GW fanfic wins. I also blame the author Akuma and her masterpiece that is "Enslaving Heero". WOOT! This particular chapter focuses on our lovely and favorable pilot 01, Heero Yuy. Yay!!! Remember, happy reading and review nicely!  
-NOTE: Chapter Titles will be named after some Porcelain and the Tramps's songs. Listen to them when you get a chance!-  
--**

"You need a girlfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

With a roll of cerulean eyes, the girl looked at the person sitting on her left hand side. She took her pen and smacked it against his shoulder none to gently. "I say so. You're always holed up in an office with me or... protecting me. Do you do anything besides this?" The young man sighed inaudibly and continued to type on his laptop keys, the sound ringing around them. "There's no point in me to. Everything is too boring. Nothing interests me."

"Of course, this coming from the Perfect Soldier," mumbled the girl, slouching over her desk, frowning. The said soldier, one Heero Yuy, looked at Relena Peacecraft with an unreadable expression. Ever since Marimeya's incident, the Japanese didn't quite have a place to go. Being charitable, Relena offered her services to him and he took it with no complaints. With Heero at the age of nineteen, he grew more, his body still slender and wiry. The familiar flop of messy dark brown hair could be spotted in a crowd easily, but only when gazing into his eyes first. Everyone around Relena knew those eyes. Veterans knew that the young man had cold eyes, like that who has been in a war and fought all his life. Those steely Prussian eyes could still glare with a turn of a head and very, very rarely shown a calmness. Whereas Heero grew, Relena filled out into her body, adding swooping curves in the right places. Her hair was down to the small of her back and held up in the constant ponytail with a elaborate European bow. Her face was still rounded, but more womanly and her demeanor was quiet and kind, the grace of a preserved lady. During the three years they worked together, he being her part-time assistant as well, Relena had grown up maturely and never clung to him anymore. She knew her duties laid at being an ambassador to the colonies in space and for the Earth. However, it _was_ funny how she could find time to go out...

Sighing, Relena sat up and shuffled through the dozen papers littered before her. "You seem so alone. Though it's none of my business, but I still worry about you from time to time," Relena mentioned, her eyes flickering over to Heero.

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of handling myself still."

"I know."

Pausing for a moment, Heero stilled his fingers and said quietly, "But it is the thought that counts. I don't take it for granted, Relena." Hearing this, the girl blushed some and ducked her honey-blonde head some. "Dammit, Heero, don't do that!," she moaned. "It's rare enough you smile, but compliments?! Ugh, that's it. You're done for the day! Go on home!," the girl shooed, flapping her hands at him in a flurry, eyes bright. Heero was surprised at this out burst, and saw the faint trace of a grin on Relena's face. Mirroring her own, the young man turned away and finished typing. "Let me get done with this report and then I'll do home, Miss Peacecraft," he mocked.

Relena laughed, a trilling sound that sounded like gentle rain. "You better. Hm... I'm glad you are fine, though, Heero," she said in a kind tone, facing her friend. Heero looked at her and glanced at the floor, then back at her face. "... thank you. For that... now, I need to save this then I'll be out of your hair," he finished, his tone almost teasing. The former Queen of the World shook her head, chuckling, and turned back to her work. Images swam through her memory of the Japanese that sat beside her, diligently working and silent. _'How is it possible that after all this time, he still can't shake the idea of being bossed around? He knows he will always have a place among people. Is it the fear of being a Gundam pilot haunting him?,'_ she thought dimly, fingers tracing over papers. She twirled a strand of honey-blonde hair around her pale finger, a cerulean gaze fixed on the shinny, mahogany surface of the desk.

_'I won't pry anymore. I'm not that girl in the past. I can't dive head-first into his problems or methods. Heero will always be Heero. Always the Perfect Soldier...,'_ she noted in her mind, closing her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Relena?," came the voice of the owner she thought of. Opening her eyes, Relena saw Heero looking at her, curious, his arm half-way in his blazer sleeve. "Oh! Nothing... just thinking. Here, let me help you," she offered, standing up and assisting him in his jacket. "Hn, this is an odd role-reversal. The boss helping the worker," he mused, somewhat humorously. Tutting, the girl lightly punched his shoulder and smiled. "Go 'home' now!," she urged, pushing him out the door. "Okay, okay. I'll see you Monday morning then. You have a clear schedule this weekend, but if you go somewhere, let me know-"

"Nope. I'll let Dorothy know. Take a break this weekend! Relax some," Relena pressed, waving a hand dismissively. Raising a brow, Heero frowned. "I don't like it when-"

Relena cut him off with a cluck like a mother hen and pointed to the door. "If you don't do as I say, I'll fire you," she threatened, eyes narrowing some.

"No offense, Miss Peacecraft, but you couldn't fire a butterfly. You're too nice."

"YUY! I swear, if you don't _listen_ to me for once...!"  
--

As the sun set on the way to his apartment, the light bathed Heero in shade of gold, scarlet, and orange. He could smell the ocean from the city and felt the sea breeze shift through his hair. Taking a deep breath, the former pilot let the salty air down in his lungs and he breathed out, his heart lightening. His steps were slow, at a stead pace. Everyone else raced around him to go home, shop at the grocery store, finish late school classes, or like him, some took their times going home. Heero smiled inwardly to himself and thought about what Relena had said to him.

_"You need a girlfriend."_

"If only you knew, 'Lena," he mumbled, casting his eyes down along the sidewalk. As the sun set behind the tall buildings and trees, Heero made it to the apartment complex and entered. When he reached his floor, he went to his door and unlocked it. Immediately, he was greeted with a shrill, "Meow!" With a smile, the boy set down his briefcase and opened his arms up to his feline companion. "Ah, gomen, Shinigami. Daijobu ka?," he asked the black cat in Japanese, who jumped into his arms. In reply, the cat rubbed his ebony head under Heero's chin, meowing again in a answer. "Hungry... why doesn't that surprise me? Come on, let's find you something to eat," the pilot said, standing up. He pulled off his tie and jacket while walking into the small kitchen.

The apartment was small, but it suited Heero's lifestyle. After keeping a job solidly, he had built up a good amount of money (along with hacking into some high-top bank accounts from the Foundation members), and rented the place for a good deal. As always, his laptop sat on his living room table and hidden underneath his couch cushion laid his pistol he kept on him during the war. The apartment was clean and dull, but Heero didn't mind it. Sleep, eat, work, go home, repeat the same thing; not all necessarily in that order. The black cat was streak against the stark white of the kitchen as he turned and yowled at his master once more.

Heero had found Shinigami on the streets one rainy night, sitting up on a ledge and peering at him with large, peridot green eyes. He was never an animal person, but there was something about the feline that Heero couldn't shake off. At once, the boy knew that this cat found him for a reason. He took him in and thought for two days on his name. Finally, he came up with Shinigami.

Opening the pantry, Heero pulled out two cans of cat food and while feeding the cat, his mind strayed off for his plans for the evening.

_'Relena's right. I need to go out and relax. I haven't been to the club in about three weeks...'_

"Mrow!"

Startled, the Japanese looked down and saw Shinigami glaring at him (that is, if a cat _could_ glare). Heero let out a bark of laughter that was genuine and smoothed back the fur on Shinigami's head. "I'm sorry." He placed the dish down on floor and with dash of black, the cat began to eat. Heero leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Had it come to this for Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot of the Wing Zero? The defender and hero of Earth? To come home and do nothing but... feed his cat? Frowning at that silent thought, Heero stood up straight. "Definitely going out tonight," he said out loud, his tone firm. With that, he turned and went into the bathroom for a much needed shower and a change.  
--

Whereas the surface of Earth was clean and pristine, the nightclubs littered on Earth were a vesper to the grungy likes of the underground. People who came out during the night welcomed the bright neon lights, the pounding bass that radiated from the floors and walls. Liquor and beer flowed freely and the fraint traces of cocaine, heroine, opium, and cigarettes laced the thick air with sweat, perfume, and smoke. The dark, dank lighting made Heero feel like no one knew him whenever he would enter a club, especially the most popular club, Death Valley. It had sprung up from the outer borders of the Sanc Kingdom within several months and whoever backed it up, let the population know what laid within its concrete walls and how presentable it looked. The color scheme bled violet, black, red and amber tones in the smoky bar and dance floor.

Heero was actually at peace here when he went into the Death Valley club. He would usually go in almost every weekend. It was the one, secret pleasure that he often indulged in without having to feel like he was being watched all the time. The bouncer knew him as Relena's bodyguard privately and would allow him back entrance, like he did tonight. Feeling somewhat privilege, the Japanese boy allowed the damp blanket of heavy dancing and drinking wash over him as he sat down at the bar, sighing in content. "What'll be, Blue Eyes?," rang out the voice of a busty blonde that Heero knew very well. With a small, knowing grin, Heero replied, "The usual, Hachi." The girl smiled prettily and turned to her wall of supplies. Dressed in a black fishnet top with a PVC corset over it, black leather pants, and two studded, silver belts, the bartender known as "Hachi", though not Japanese, adored Heero as her regular. With strips of bubblegum pink in her hair, large eyes of green encircled with black eyeshadow, Hachi was twenty and legally was not to serve behind the bar. But as she told Heero when he pointed that out to her the first night they met, "It's a favor I'm repaying back. It's not about the age, but who pours the drinks. I'm good at it and the boss knows it. And you aren't much younger than me and drinking. So, how about you stop asking questions and let me serve you?"

From that moment on, Heero wanted no one but Hachi to wait on him.

The Japanese watched her work as she made a clean whiskey shot for him and then scotch on the rocks, putting a slice of lime on the tumbler rim for kicks. Hachi was quick and steady when mixing drinks while talking to customers and cashing them out.. Heero thought at one time, through a buzzed haze, that she would have been an excellent gunswoman for Operation Meteor. As she approached him, Hachi stopped and teasingly held the glasses in her hands. "If you want your drinks, get up and let me see what you're wearing!," she sang out loud, grinning. Heero rolled his eyes but stood up anyway. Hachi was a fashion-guru and because of her pointers, he had gotten a little bit better at dressing himself. What he wore was met with a nod and a sound of approval.

A snug, dark sapphire-blue button down framed his torso while a pair of charcol, soft leather pants encased his long legs enticingly. He wore thick, black boots, a small black wire bracelet on his thin wrist, and silver rings on several of his fingers. Smudged black eyeliner was drawn over his eyes tastefully, adding to the mysterious look as his bangs laid over his eyes. "Okay, you look sexy enough! Here's your drinks!," Hachi giggled and placed them down on the bar. Heero sat down and looked at the blonde. "You're looking good tonight, too."

"Oh, you're a sweetheart. But listen! The boss is going to show up tonight in disguise," she said lowly, leaning towards the young man. "I've only seen him once, and my _God_, he is gorgeous," she smirked, thumping the boy's nose. Rubbing it, Heero cocked his head to the side some. "Why is he doing that?"

"Inspection, you adorable thing," Hachi said, straightening back up, putting her hands on her hips. "He's going to make sure that everyone is doing their jobs right, but I'll pass with flying colors. I've never gotten a complaint on me and I'm 'pretty' sure that my shift manager has sung my praises to the boss." Heero cocked an eyebrow at the statement and then, with a stiff wrist, he closed his eyes and jerked back his shot effortlessly into his mouth and let the amber liquid burn down his throat. He hummed appreciately and opened his eyes, the color dark and glowing in a myriad of blues. Hachi gasped softly, despite the loud noises in the club, and the sound reached the soldier's ears. "What?," he asked huskily, the alcohol working its way around his throat.

"... it's just... nothing. God, Heero. Do you realize just how attractive you are?," she asked, tilting her head to the side, her gaze gentle on him. He blinked and looked away, gripping the empty shot glass, as he narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Stop looking at me. You look like them," he muttered darkly.

"Huh? Who do I look like?"

The boy started, not realizing his mistake. He almost gave away his position of being Relena's bodyguard. "Uhm... this girl I used to know. And an old comrade that was with me during the war," Heero mumbled, going in for his next drink. Hachi watched him silently and knew that this wasn't going to be a good night. She had seen young men and old drink their pain and sorrows away during the wars and she would be damned if one of her good friends did the same. Sighing, she snatched away the scotch and replaced it with a light beer. "Here, drink this instead. Maybe it'll slow the process of you getting drunk," Hachi stated loudly with aggrivation. The pilot blinked at that statement and guiltily stared at the blonde. "Oh... Hachi, I didn't... hm. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine, just- oh. My. God. He's here!!!," she hissed, green eyes going wide as saucers. Heero turned his head fast and looked in the direction that Hachi was. What he saw made his heart catch in his throat. The man was awfully attractive. He was very tall and thin, but built. He had inky black hair tied back in a low ponytail, long bangs dancing across his blue eyes. He had a heart-shaped face that held power within, a small smirk crossing his features. The man wore a tight-fitting, black long-sleeved shirt and scarlet pants with chunky boots. Through the disguise, he oozed confidence. Hachi made a noise like that of a shriek and faced Heero, her expression frozen. "I can't move...!," she whined weakly.

"Go to the other side of the bar and make a drink for me. I'm a customer. Surprise me with a drink, any kind. Just stay busy and when he comes, greet him. You do this all the time. Stay focused," Heero told her in a firm, quiet voice, his Prussian eyes steady on her own timid green ones. Nodding, Hachi flew to the other side and began taking bottles down. Heero could feel the owner's presence behind him and he couldn't help but shiver slightly. This feeling was familiar. Almost... _too _familiar. Ignoring it, he dimly heard the man talking to Hachi as he focused on his drink before him. Despite all the noise, hassle, and commotion around him, the Japanese tensed up when he began to smell a scent that he hadn't smelled in years.

It was musky, but innocent. A bare hint of spice and sweetness. Heero gripped his beer bottle and furrowed his brow. _'Where have I smelled that before? God, my senses are terrible since I stopped being a soldier,'_ his conscience muttered darkly. A sharp clank of glass on a solid surface brought Heero from his deep thinking and automatically, he smiled and thanked Hachi, who in return, gave him a shaky smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sir?," drawled a Southern accent in the brunette's ear. Turning some, Heero met the intense stare of the owner. He was attractive, not just his voice. "Fine. I only come here for Hachi because I know she can fix a drink faster than anyone I've ever known," Heero lied some, his voice controlled and smooth. "Huh, is that so? Well, enjoy yourself, partner. Keep up the good work, Hachi," the man in black said cheerfully, turned on his heel, and walked into the crowd of dancers underneath the pulsing lights.  
--

Later that night, after a good amount of liquor in his system, the unthinkable happened-

Heero Yuy went on the dance floor and began to dance the night away.

Slick, hot bodies pressed together, different fabrics of clothes rubbing against Heero as the gyrating music and base pounded against his head and body. Why did he never do this before? It was exhilarating! It felt dangerous and good, mixed with a certain wrongness and deliciousness. Tossing back his head, the young man held his arms up above his head as he rocked his hips along with the beat of the song. Every once in awhile, he allowed people to dance along him, touching his body and stealing quick kisses. He didn't matter if it was male or female- he was _feeling_. And that's when he felt the gaze on him.

Burning, unyielding, powerful.

_Possessive._

Looking around drunkenly, Heero scanned the crowd and in the dark corners where he knew certain favors were given as his soldier senses kicked in some. Prussian eyes flickered to a pair of eyes that cut through him like a knife and a gentle _woosh_ of air escaped his dry lips, despite the sweat crawling on him at the moment. The scene before him swirled to a calm wave of noise and people as time slowed for Heero. "I know those eyes," he said hoarsely to no one as they appeared to come towards him fast. Tilting back his head, he moaned softly as the gaze made him freeze and allow a pair of arms wrap around his lithe frame. Lights of yellow, green, magenta, and blue danced over the two along with the teasing twinkle of the large disco ball on the ceiling. Heero raised a hand up to gently touch the face hovering over his own. "So... this is all it takes to get the great Heero Yuy loose and fun?," teased a husky voice, languid and smooth. "Huh? Do I know you?," Heero asked naively, his hand slipping to trace over a pair of plump, palpable lips as the arms tightened around him and brought his body closer to the owner of the eyes Heero knew so well, his head next to Heero's ears. The Japanese hissed and flung his head back further as he felt an unknown pressure on his semi-hard erection confined in his pants. How did this person do this to him? Reduce him to nothing but a puddle?

"Beautiful. But I think I'll play with you next weekend. Here's something to remember me by until then," the person said hotly in Heero's ear, nipping the lobe. Trembling, the blue-eyed teen let out a shuddering gasp as a hand grounded against his member and that tantalizing mouth move from his ear to his neck and latched on. Squeezing his eyes shut, Heero rocked against the person, confused at the sensations from the different parts on him. He was almost there... almost! Why did this feel so dirty, but good? Heero grasped the person's shoulders as his peak drew near, panting wildly. The mouth against his neck smiled into the wet flesh as he let go with a satisfied "pop" and squeezed Heero's erection. "Go ahead and come for me," the person whispered and Heero groaned loudly as he felt himself go in his pants, the high of euphoria washing over him.

Panting, Heero felt his head clear some and the dance floor focused before him. Faintly, he shook his head and let go of the person. "Wh-what did you do to me?," he asked meekly, turning his face to the person. "Me? I simply made you feel, Heero. Nothin' wrong with that. Until next time..."

With a quick kiss on his lips, Heero was left alone, mind numb and heart racing.

_'I... I knew him. I think.'_  
--

**-author hides under her Gundadium turtle shell-  
You CAN'T take me alive!!! Hell, you can't take me either way... no one would finish the story. HA!  
Oh, for those who read the the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series; DON'T see the movie. They butchered it up severely.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Your Favorite Drug Prt1

**Bleed Prussian, Embrace Violet  
A GW fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Two: I'm Your Favorite Drug Prt.1  
Pairings: 01/??  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Sunrise and Bandai own the awesome characters and such while I own the plot bunnies that hop around those who fall into my rabbit hole. Haha... XD I love how people are getting into this! I had one reviewer confused of Heero not knowing who the "boss" was exactly if Heero knew who it was. When one is drunk, and I mean very, VERY drunk, sometimes their vision gets distorted and they can't tell who is who, especially in a night club. Plus, you have to give props for Heero drinking. Our pilot is growing up! -grins- Is it really Duo? Or could it be someone else...? Let's find out! Oh, and one other reviewer liked Hachi. THANK YOU! : ) She's my angel.  
-NOTE: Chapter Titles will be named after some Porcelain and the Tramps's songs. Listen to them when you get a chance!-  
--**

_"I... I knew him. I think."_  
--

Faintly, Heero stood in a daze as people continued to dance around him. _'What just happened?,'_ he thought lazily, contently warm, skin tingling. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. Heero opened his mouth to protest when he met the wide-eyed, green stare of Hachi. "Oh... hey, Hachi. What are you doing here?," he asked mildly, stumbling. The bartender slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "Dammit, Heero! Come follow me back," she yelled over the music and dragged the wiry boy in the back bathroom. She flipped on the florescent light, making Heero yelp at the intrusion in his eyes and covered them. "You're drunk as Hell. Why the fuck did I ever give you all that alcohol?!," she whined, turning on the faucet. "Because... uh... I paid you?," Heero replied uneasily, blinking hard as his eyesight adjusted to the new lighting. "Besides that, you... Heero, do you exactly "know" what you did out there on the floor?," the blonde girl asked briskly, wringing out one of her clean bar towels and pressing it against Heero's forehead.

"No. Not really- well, I think I kissed someone."

"Uhm, no. You and him were, like, all up ON each other," Hachi said dully, glaring at the Japanese. The former soldier stared at Hachi for a moment and, as if a light bulb went off, his face turned scarlet and he quickly looked down at himself. "Oh... shit."

"Oh shit, is right. Well, not to mention the guy was really hot..."

"What did he look like?!"

"Can't really tell. He was dressed in black."

Heero sighed deeply and leaned into Hachi's hand, closing his eyes. "I'm never drinking again...," he mumbled, embarrassed. Hachi made a motherly-type noise of a coo and brushed back some of his hair. "You say that, but I know you. You'll be back in here tomorrow night, looking for that guy. But for right now, I really need you to go home. Lingering around here anymore and you might get in trouble." Lifting an eyelid, he peered at the blonde. "What do you mean by that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hachi looked Heero up and down. "Have ya _seen_ yourself? You are "innocent sex-on-legs." Someone could easily rape you," she muttered, tweaking his nose. "No they wouldn't. I'd break their kneecaps if that happened," Heero said lightly, forgetting who he really was.

"Sure... but I called a cab and I'm sure it's outside waiting on you. Please, do me a favor and not come back tomorrow night. Or at least, not drink," Hachi pressed, taking off the towel and swiped it along his neck, trying to cool him down. Making a content noise in his throat, Heero allowed the little gesture on him. "... okay. I will."

"Good."

The two made their way outside in the cool, night air. Hachi paid for the fare as Heero told the driver his address. "Make sure he gets home safe, please? He's precious cargo to me," Hachi said in a clipped voice, her eyes flickering to the backseat. "Yes, ma'am. Will do," came the gruff reply from the driver's seat. The cab drove off, leaving Hachi standing on the sidewalk, staring after them.  
--

"Tadaima..."

"Meow?"

Heero clumsily made his way into his living room, closing his door as Shinigami danced around his socked feet. The lights were off, save for the one lit in the kitchen. Heero dumped himself on the couch, groaning about the effects of alcohol and busty blondes knowing way too damn much as he searched for the throw-blanket of soft fleece. He curled up on his side, propping his head up on a plush side pillow as he wrapped his body in the comforting blanket. Shinigami lept up on his master's thigh, his "meow" almost like an inquiry. "Huh? Oh... Shini... your Master is a complete moron," Heero said softly, rubbing his face. The black feline walked further until he was curled up near Heero's face, a rough tonuge licking his cheek as if forgiving him. "You are a good cat. Thank God I found you, or else I would be talking to-"

His heart seized up in a tiny twist of pain as a name scattered through his memories. Grimacing, the brunette turned his face into his shoulder.

"Mrow..."

"Nothing. Let's just... go to sleep..."

As a liquor-soaked sleep wrapped around his head wetly, Heero's last thoughts flickered to a braided comrade with the most compelling violet eyes.  
--

_Skin on skin-  
wrapped hotly around him-  
a wicked mouth on his ear, making his body arch into the willing embrace offered to him-_

_**"What do you want, Heero?"**_

_**"You... only you..."**_

_slick hands on his most private part-  
trailing fingers over his chest-  
that evil mouth on his own-_

_and Heero was given what he wanted._  
--

Sunlight filtered through the dim living room, dancing across the bronze skin of the slumbering young man. He buried himself deeper into the couch and tightened the fleece around him. A brush of fur against his face made him cuss tiredly in Japanese. "Mwao?" Shinigami rubbed against his owner, trying to grab his attention and wake him. Heero sighed and opened his Prussian eyes blearily, the rank taste of beer and whiskey in his mouth as he yawned and cleared his throat. "Wha? Oh... Shinigami... morning," he mumbled and sat up, his bones creaking slightly. His sleep was very colorful and interesting, or so said his clinging leather pants. Looking down at his crotch area, Heero let out an angry growl at the stain and cursed once more. He stood woozily but made his way to his bathroom, shedding articles of clothing along the way.

Once underneath the hot spray, Heero stood underneath it, head bent and hands pressed up against the cool wall, holding his body up. Images of last night floated around his mind and faintly, the boy blushed at the particular memory of being handled by the mysterious person. During the wars and after, Heero never indulged himself in getting into relationships, nor anyone touching him the way he was last night. Sure, he had shared only one innocent kiss with Relena, but that was only it. Did touching himself count as well? Heero knew that masturbation released his sexual frustrations, an emotion that he thought he would never have due to the training given to him from Dr. J. But when that hot line coursed through him one restless night years ago, Heero would dip into that forbidden box and please himself from time to time. But the person from last night...

he knew exactly what he was doing.

_'Does it matter that it was guy? If it had been a female, would it be different?,'_ Heero thought, slightly interested. Lifting his head, Heero pursed his lips slightly at the idea and stood up. He started bathing himself as he thought of a plan for tonight. Finishing rinsing out his hair, the pilot began washing his body until his lower half began to awaken at the caressing on his body. Heero glared down at his member, his skin turning red mixed with the hot water pounding on him. "You had fun all night, ruining those pants," he said pointedly to his penis. In return, a particular part of his dreams came crashing onto Heero as he gasped and curled, his hands clenched at his sides. "Not fair," he gritted through his teeth and hesitantly, he reached for his willing erection and started pumping it.

The boy let out a shaky breath and stroked it long and slow, feeling the fire burned low in his belly. Already his erection was sensitive from coming too much last night and the combination of the calloused fingers and slick water made it pleasurable for the Japanese boy. Tossing back his head, Heero welcomed the molten fire through his body as he jerked himself faster, his free hand grasping his tight sac, a whimper passing through his lips. Eyes closed in concentration as he found the source of his sexual need and yearning. Like a bolt of lightning and realization, his abdomen tightened and he gripped himself harshly, coming so hard Heero cried out, twisting his body from side to side.

His penis twitched in his loose grip as Heero panted for air, leaking still as he slumped down on the floor of the shower, his mind reeling.

"Those... eyes. They were violet... like Duo's."  
--

An hour and a half later, full of food and a well-fed furry companion beside him on the dinning room table, Heero stared at the wall in shock still. Shinigami was cleaning a paw, tail twitching slightly as his master continued his staring. "Meow..."

"I know. I'm crazy. We've established this."

"Mrow?"

"No need to criticize me."

Heero slumped forward, resting his chin on tabletop, utterly confused at himself. At his whole being. Was he fantasizing about his friend? The Gundam pilot known as the God of Death- those who laid eyes on his Gundam were killed? The cheerful, braided idiot that usually plunged head-first into battles and problems? Heero let out a sound of utter frustration and closed his eyes tightly, messing up his hair more than usual. "Not true! Can't be... was that really Duo in club?" Uneasy, he sat up and tried to calm himself down. "You were once a Gundam pilot. There is no reason to let these feelings run over me. I must stay focused, calm, and... and... fuck, that really was Duo. No one has those color eyes or that smell. No one," he said to himself, fingering the wood grain on the table. Shinigami looked up from his cleaning, paused, then resume, noticing that his master was still talking to himself. Heero stood and eyed the telephone by the couch, wandering if he should call Duo.

_'That would totally give you away,' _his mind said. Shaking his head, the brunette turned away, biting down on his lower lip, a habit he picked up from Relena. "I'll just go to the club again tonight but not drink. I've got a mission to full-fill and I'll be damned if Duo Maxwell pulls the wool over my eyes again," he said sternly, going into soldier mode. He mentally cursed himself for not realizing that Duo was around him last night as the boss and then, groaned out loud as he remembered the name of the bar: Death Valley. "Heero," he told himself, "you've out-done yourself. No more messing around."  
--

As he strode into the club around eleven, Heero made his way towards the bar to see Hachi. Tonight, she was wearing a mint-green tanktop with fingerless, pink leather opera gloves and black capri pants, sequined yellow high-top Converses on her feet. Her hair was pulled up high in a ponytail, Prada sunglasses perched on her head. He smiled faintly at her fashion and called out her name, which in return, she turned and her mouth dropped. Her eyes widened around the magenta eyeliner and she walked towards him. "What... the Hell, Heero?! You look amazing tonight!," she yelled, her shock turning into giddiness.

Tonight, Heero was pulling out all the stops for his mission. Tonight, he was no "innocent sex-on-legs" as called last night. If the God of Death wanted to play on his grounds, so would the Perfect Soldier. From head to toe, Heero was bed-decked in black like his counter-part. Snug, black jeans hugged his legs and ass perfectly along with the long-sleeved silky shirt that wrapped around his torso tightly. The form of his sculpted stomach and chest were visible from the low-necked collar that trailed down the shirt that hung open. A silver-chained necklace wrapped around his neck loosely while a simple studded belt was around his thin waist. Mid-calf boots in the darkest of blacks with straps and zippers was his footwear for the evening. Heero wore no make-up but instead tangled his unruly hair even more and with the secret smirk he played on his lips, the Japanese teen was the epitome of oozing sexual desire. It was his own eyes that stood out. They gleamed with a certain light that Hachi couldn't quite place.

"Christ, Heero... I take back what I said. Tonight, even the devil would want to take you home," Hachi exclaimed. Heero chuckled lowly and leaned forward on the bar. "I'm here to see your... _boss_. He in tonight?" The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure. He usually likes to show up when he wants to. But since you're here, I do have a message for you," she remembered, giving him the piece of paper. Taking it, Heero read over the one line and felt his skin turn into ice:

**_'Go upstairs to one of the private rooms, number seven.'  
_**--

Doing as the letter said, Heero now stood before the glaring blood-red door, his heart pumping wildly. Taking a quiet breath, he steeled himself and closed his eyes. _'Do not choke on this. It's nothing. Duo's being funny; that's all. However, punishment must be made for making me look and act like a fool. I should focus on attacking his pressure points for a good measure,'_ he thought to himself if Duo pulled anything. The idea made him smile and with soft footsteps, he stealthy opened the door and peered in. The room itself was a dark blue, bathed in golden candlelight. From what he could see, there were low, black love-seats in a circle with a glass table in the middle. Odds and ends adorned the rest of the room. Heero cautiously stepped inside and closed the door, his senses turned up for any slight movement.

Then-

"Welcome back, Heero."

Turning to his left, the boy froze, seeing those large violet eyes as they darkened with each step that Duo Maxwell took towards his friend. "Long time, no see. Or should I say, long time, no felt up?," the American smirked, mirth twinkling in the dark depths of his eyes. "... that was uncalled for. I was inebriated and you took advantage," Heero snarled, backing away. "You weren't complaining! In fact, you were enjoying yourself. I can still feel you against me... kinda weird, isn't it? We've been apart from each other for so long, I don't think of you as a friend," Duo said quietly, cornering Heero against the wall, looking the young man up and down with a look of lusty approval. Heero was confused, hurt, and entranced. Something was different about the Deathscythe pilot... he bristled as a hand came up to cup his face, caressing it gently. "You don't like my touch? Hmm... well, you'll get used to it. It took me long enough to find you, Heero. There's no way in Hell I'm letting you go now," Duo growled, narrowing his eyes.

And Heero fell under, his mouth captured by the one he once called friend. Now, his mind went blank-

and he drowned.  
--

**CLIFFHANGER!  
-author grins-  
If you're thinking that Duo's gone crazy, he hasn't. Well, he's gone crazy for Heero!  
Mwahaha... if you wanna know what happens to the 01 pilot-**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

P.S.- Who else thought it was funny when Heero started talking to his penis? I SURE AS HELL DID!!!

---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Your Favorite Drug Prt2

**Bleed Prussian, Embrace Violet **  
**A GW fanfiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Three: I'm Your Favorite Drug Prt.2 **  
**Pairings: 01/02, 02/01, 01/03?**  
**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Sunrise and Bandai own the awesome characters and such while I own the plot bunnies that hop around those who fall into my rabbit hole. Haha... XD Heh. -author grins at readers- You all should know by now... I love cliff-hangers. There's no need to all uppity! But I do love the reviews and yes, the idea of Heero not only talking back to cat AND penis makes him seem off the deep end. I wanted to twist him around since he wasn't in the war. Actually have him BE a teenager (or what little years he has left) and be somewhat funny. Oh, that reminds me... it has been three years since AC 197, so Heero is around the age of nineteen. And inbetween there, HE HAS NOT SEEN DUO. I will explain more later. Oh, and a special appearance from another Gundam pilot will be revealed! But enough gabbing out of me, enjoy the story! Remember, review nicely and happy reading!**  
**-NOTE: Chapter Titles will be named after some Porcelain and the Tramps's songs. Listen to them when you get a chance.-  
--**

Hachi looked around for her Japanese friend from behind the bar, working on making drinks and saw no one remotely like Heero. Frowning, the blonde sighed inwardly and prayed that whoever he was meeting with him wasn't some sort of creep or did anything horrible to him. From his expression from earlier, it was as if Heero had seen a ghost. Or perhaps something worse. _'Please, please let Heero come back down in one piece,'_ she prayed silently to whatever God would hear her first.

What she didn't know was that the God of Death, the Shinigami himself, was working on the poor, former Gundam pilot.  
--

All it took was that claim that Duo took on his lips. Heero pressed himself against the wall and gripped a fistful each of Duo's black button-down shirt. That wicked mouth nipped and swiped at his lips, demanding entrance. Eagerly, Heero obliged, moaning in relish at the contact of his tonuge with Duo's. He could taste a distinct taste of something like cherries and sugar mixed with the braided-boy's own flavor. They clung to one another, kissing each other so harshly and deeply, it was as if they couldn't get enough or it might be the last kiss ever received. Duo parted, dragging in a ragged breath. His eyes were smoldering as he drank in the sight of the disheveled Japanese. Heero just didn't know exactly how appetizing he was. His mouth was bright red from the kissing, cheeks glowing and his eyes dazzled at the attention he received. He continued to hold onto the American's shirt as he tried to steady his rapid heart. "Heero, Heero... do you know how long I waited for this?," Duo asked huskily, running his hands through his friend's messy, brown locks.

Heero titled back his head at the gesture, eyes glued onto Deathscythe's pilot. "No... I don't... I didn't even know you were like this," he answered thickly, his arousal at full swing. A dark chuckle rumbled deep from Duo's chest as he pressed against the smaller young man, feeling Heero's thickness against his stomach. "You didn't know either about you," Duo teased, burying his nose against the Japanese teen's neck, inhaling the clean smell that he always had with him during the wars. Trembling slightly, Heero closed his eyes in slight rapture and tried to speak despite his dry throat. "I had no choice. I was taught to... never have emotions...," he said in a soft tone, his hands working up to rest on Duo's shoulders.

With that statement, the American jerked back, narrowing his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Heero. You've had enough time to figure out that even the hardest of hard-asses have feelings. Dammit, you went after Relena when she was kidnapped those years ago! Hell, you told me yourself you flipped out when tried to use Epiyon! Last night, you allowed yourself to give into desire and want-"

"I was drunk, Duo."

"Didn't stop you though, did it?," sneered the violet-eyed pilot. Heero flushed darkly and with his strength, shoved away his friend with such a force that it knocked Duo nearly on his behind. "What about you?! Hiding away in a nightclub, not at all trying to get in touch with us! I believed that you were on Colony L-2 with Hilde, minding your own business, too good to be near us again!," Heero yelled, his body tense. "At least I made the fucking effort and get out there, being paranoid and alone. I made the effort and kept in touch with Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei," he finished on stressed tone, glaring at Duo. His friend was silent, face expressionless, and body still.

Then, his pale lips parted as he spoke,

"I did too. I was looking for you. You were waiting for me, Heero."

Shaking his head, the Wing Zero pilot turned for the door. "I'm done wasting my time here," he stated bitterly, reaching for the doorknob. A hand on his wrist stopped him as it twisted him around harshly. In an eerie, quiet voice, Heero said slowly, "Maxwell... if you want to keep that hand, I might suggest you take it off of me. Right. Now." The grip tightened and Heero glared up at Duo, who looked at him mildly amused, but pissed. "Really? Now who's gonna make me?" There was a scuffle of bodies trying to fight each other and somehow, Heero landed on the floor with his hands above him and Duo straddling his hips, both panting for air. Heero was blushing brightly, embarrassed that his skills as a Perfect Soldier were "that" bad to be over-taken by someone like Duo. "Now... you gonna stay here, or do I need to persuade you?," Duo asked lightly, his face unreadable.

As if it were a challenge.

"No! Get off me, you baka! Omae o korosu!," Heero snarled and twisted his wrists upward to land a harsh blow on Duo's face, knocking the American over with a cry. The pilot pushed himself off of Duo and hurriedly made his way to the door, heart thumping madly. What was wrong with the braided idiot?! Why was he on to Heero so much? Suddenly, a mighty blow hit him on his back, causing the soldier to cry out as he was turned roughly and a cruel mouth landed on his own, bruising his lips with brutal kissing, nipping and sucking. Heero gasped at the intrusion and allowed his mouth to be plummeted by Duo, staggering from the pain in his back and the grip Duo had in his hair, holding the Japanese up as his other free hand kept his jaw in place. "Please... please, please...!," Heero mumbled against the lips and dancing tonuge, his body ignoring all cries of running away and giving into the teasing and attention that Duo was giving to him.

"Please what?," asked the teen lowly, pulling back some to stare deep into the glittering Prussian eyes. "I-I don't... I don't know! Please, stop it. I don't know wh-what to do!," Heero moaned, turning his head away some as his arousal spiked high, making his hips arch into Duo's own involuntary.

"Hmm... this is something I can help you with, Heero. In lieu of the situation, you hit me in the face. Now, I'm not sure if I _want_ to help you," Duo hummed, tracing a finger down Heero's throat to the exposed flesh from Heero's dress shirt. Gasps and whimpers fell from the brunette's mouth as he hung his head in shame, pleasure. All of his emotions were battling each other, tearing at his insides like two wolves. He could still run- all he would have to do was pinch at the bundle of nerves at the base of Duo's neck and he would fall to the floor in an instant. But there was his other half that _wanted _Duo to do whatever to him as long as it was full-filling. The sneaky finger then ghosted downward on Heero's taunt stomach and pressed against the length in his jeans, a rumble of laughter coming from Duo's chest as the Japanese teen let out a strangled garble of a gasp and whimper.

"Since I'm nice... to a certain extent... I can take care of one problem."

"Don't care! Please, Duo...!," Heero whispered urgently, his hands gripping the sides of Duo's shirt, bringing the body closer to him to feel friction on the part of him that wept to be touched. A pair of fast hands came to unzip his black jeans and release the naked erection that bobbed in the air, its head purple and the thick vein spiraling down the thick shaft protruding. Heero was caught off-guard as something wet enveloped him, sucking on his harden flesh. Keening, the Gundam pilot arched his back, hands going into Duo's hair as the teen continued to work on him with drenched licks and swirling his tonuge around the sensitive head. Heero was trembling, never knowing how this felt before.

And before he could wrap his mind around the former Deathscythe pilot on his knees, blowing him, Duo then stood up abruptly, violet eyes cold like amethyst ice. "Tuck yourself back in and leave the club. This is all I'm giving you. You haven't deserved a reward from me, Heero. Until you prove to me that you need me... and I mean _need_ me, then come back. I'll wait on you, like I have been," the braided teen said tersely, almost toneless. Heero's mind was reeling. What did Duo mean that he didn't deserve this? He stood there in a daze until Duo sighed and tucked Heero's cock back into the tight confinements of his jeans and zipped him up. "Go now. That's an order."

That made the soldier in the pilot come out and with a turn of his heel, he walked out, his brain not functioning right. As Heero walked down the steps to the club dance floor, he realized that Duo was about to give him a blow-job and then denied him. Why was that? Swallowing, he glanced at Hachi, who happened to look up and see her friend. She waved him over and as he approached the bar, she looked at him with concern. "You look messed up. What happened up there, Blue Eyes? Nothing went wrong, did it?," she asked above the loud noises, green eyes worried. "No... no, nothing happened... I'm gonna go home now...," Heero mumbled, gave her an apologetic smile and left, leaving the colorful lights, sounds, and the stoic, obsidian figure that was Duo Maxwell, who stood in the same spot upstairs, staring at the place where his best friend and desire just stood.  
--

After coming back to his apartment, Heero tried getting off to no avail. He need human contact and Duo was the perfect drug for him. His hands did nothing for him. Growling in anger and agony, he laid on his bed, naked. He took an hour shower and had a couple of shots floating in his stomach, yet his erection still raged on. Shinigami sat by the doorway, appraising his master with a watchful eye. "Mrow?," the feline cried out, curious. "Nothing, Shini... you're master... is confused. Sexually frustrated and confused," came the muffled reply from Heero, his face in his pillow. Shinigami's black tail flickered and then his ears pricked up, sensing something. Turning his head, the peridot eyes landed on the door. "Maow..." Heero ignored the cat until a knock rapped, soft and gentle. Lifting his head, Heero raised an eyebrow. He sat up and pulled on his dark blue robe as he walked to the door. _'What if it's Duo?!,' _his sex-depraved mind squealed. 'No, Duo said that I had to come to him. He wouldn't come here,' he replied bitterly and unlocked the door, opening it.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can. Long time no see, Heero."

Blinking, Heero stared at the body before him and broke out into a small grin. "Trow Barton. The circus must be in town if you're here," the Japanese boy said lightly, looking at the tall Heavyarms pilot. The auburn-haired teen smiled, his green eye gleaming from behind the long bangs. "If you intend on making fun of me, you fail at it. May I come in? I know it's late, but I wanted to see you," he asked politely, his voice low and caressing like a sea breeze. "Of course, come in. Mind the cat- he's talkative tonight," Heero said, pointing to Shinigami, who in return "meow"-ed and followed Trowa to the couch with quick steps. "He's beautiful. I never took you as an animal person, Heero," he said teasingly, allowing the feline to jump in his lap as he smoothed back the inky fur. "I didn't either. He kind of appeared out of no where. It's his eyes, too. One of a kind color," Heero said, sitting down across from the tall circus performer.

"He's very gentle and loving. A very good companion. Well, enough of that. I stopped by to see you, even though it's so late. I haven't called you since last time and you were at the office with Relena," Trowa said, glancing up at the Japanese pilot. "I'm sorry for that. Lately, I've been preoccupied with work," Heero said apologetically, almost sheepishly. Trowa laughed, a soft sound that made shivers run up Heero's spine.

_'Wait...'_

A light went off in his head and a feeling of dread crept in his chest. He couldn't... could he? Flickering his gaze at the content young man sitting on his couch, Heero remembered vaugely that Trowa once confessed he had feelings for him when they were working together in Alaska, but that he wasn't sure if they real or not. Shifting slightly on his feet, the brunette clenched his thighs together to will his raging erection away before it sprung up behind his bathrobe and _what _would be embarrassing. "So, uhm... anything new with you?," he asked lightly, acting natural. "The show is going to add another act with aerials, but I don't know if I want to try it out. Heights shouldn't be a problem with fighting in space and such...," Trowa trailed off, looking at Heero with a certain stare. "Heero, are you okay?," he asked, getting up. Shinigami lept from the warm lap and meowed when landing on the floor, disgruntled, and walked away into the bedroom.

Trowa approached the shorter pilot and pushed back the boy's bangs, staring into the dark blue eyes. "You seem feverish. Are you sick?"

"No... I'm just... Trowa, I, well..."

If Heero wasn't talking right, then something unatural was going on. Trowa placed his hand on his forehead, feeling the heated flesh under his own. "You are hot. But it's not a fever-hot. Have you-

oh."

Heero was lost looking into the taller teen's emerald eyes when he noticed them traveling down. Blinking, the Japanese followed the gaze and saw the problem. "Shit," Heero hissed, his cheeks flushing scarlet. "What's this supposed to mean, Heero?," Trowa drawled lightly, drawing the boy's eyes back up. "It's... it's because I... dammit, this isn't easy!," the teen growled, backing away from the circus performer. "What? Obviously, you have a problem you can't get rid of," Trowa said in a quiet tone, a tiny smile flickering across his mouth. Heero frowned and turned his back some. "I can. I saw someone tonight that I hadn't seen in awhile and, well, they weren't... very nice to me," he mumbled.

"Ah. Duo."

"What?! You knew that he was here?!!"

"All of us did, Heero. You weren't the only one."

The Wing Zero pilot groaned and slumped down into his green armchair (1), holding his face in his hands. "That bastard," he grounded out. He heard Trowa approach him and kneel, placing a hand on his knee. "He got you riled up and now you can't get him out of your mind. And I know you- you won't give in. You think you are going to ride this out and crawl back into your shell. But, I don't think Duo is planning for that to happen," Trowa explained gently, smiling sympathetically. Heero peered up and spoke, "You sound like you know more than me." Heavyarms's pilot laughed some. "I do. Duo confided in all of us and now, you have to find the way to go back to him. It's kind of obvious."

"But I can't. That's not like me. I don't need someone to control me."

"Or "do" you?," Trowa pressed, raising a brow. Heero started then gave up, leaning back in his chair. He let out a lungful of air and rubbed his face. "Who knew that reality was a bitch when not in a war," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "However I can do something for you," Trowa said lightly, catching Heero's gaze. Both grew silent as their breathing rang in the room in light tones. "What?," Heero breathed, his heart skipping a beat. With a sly grin and a gleam of a emerald eye, the teen slipped a cool hand underneath the robe, caressing Heero's muscular thigh. Heero jumped slightly, his eyes widening. "Think of this as payment for becoming human and to get a jump start for going back to Duo," Trowa smirked and with a flash, flipped the robe opened and grasped the pilot's cock, pumping it slowly. Heero gasped, his hips arching off the armchair seat as Trowa worked over him. "A-are you sure th-that this is okay?," he breathed as he closed his eyes in rapture. "Okay is enough for this. Not to sound corny, Heero, but I wanted to do this for awhile."

Heero laughed weakly and then bit down on his lower lip as calloused hands pumped his erection, fingers tracing the swollen head teasingly then trailing down to the heavy sacs. With eyes shut, his other senses came alive as Trowa continued to stroke him. Soon, a moist mouth suckled the head then swallowed half of the shaft, making Heero moan, his hands coming up to grasp strands of cinnamon as he rocked into Trowa's mouth. A hum of approval vibrated against Heero's cock, making him groan out loud. A teasing tonuge swiped along the slit where precome oozed from and the Japanese's head tilted back as his abdomen tightened with this on-coming release. He started panting heavily, his body growing hot. The lovely mouth then nipped at the tender sac, Trowa's fingers rubbing against them as he deep-throated all of Heero. "Ah! Tr-trowa, I'm gonna... I'm about to-!"

Trowa looked up with a lazy look like that of a panther and pulled hard against the flesh with his mouth, making a tight vacum suction. With a yell, Heero came hard, his hands burying themselves in the thich hair as his hips snapped up. Trowa took all that the boy had to offer and swallowed. Once the member softened and grew limp, Trowa slid it out of his mouth and licked his lips, still eyeing the now sated pilot. "Feel better now?," he asked. Heero nodded dimly, his eyes heavy with sudden sleep. The circus performer chuckled and stood, gathering the young teen in his arms as he took Heero into his bedroom. After a moment, he was tucked in, sound asleep. Trowa pet Shinigami before he left. He noticed the silver and black collar around the feline's neck and saw the name with a pair of bat wings around it. He smiled and rubbed the cat's ears. "Shinigami, huh? That's appropriate. Your counterpart is going to _love_ this story. Keep Heero out of trouble, okay?," he asked the cat, who yawned in reply.

Trowa slipped out, opening his cellphone and dialing. Soon, the phone call went through.

"Hello. I just came out of his place. He's asleep now. Exactly what you did to him exhausted him. Give it about half a day and Heero will come to you... yes, of course. It worked. Okay then. You two should see the show before we leave out of town. Good night," he finished and closed the phone shut. He sighed and then smiled some, licking his lips once more, tasting the saltiness that was Heero. "Hmm, not a bad night. Thank God Quatre was fine with this," he said airily and walked off from the door, whistling.  
--

**...Trowa...**  
**I love the idea of 1x3!!! Honestly, to me, they're my favorite couple behind Heero and Duo. Nothing SERIOUS happened, so, don't FREAK out.**  
**What's up with Duo, acting all weird and stoic? I DON'T KNOW!**  
**Lack of sleep is messing with mah brain.**

**(1) The green armchair: many moons ago, I wrote a little manga strip for a friend and introduced to him to Heero's fictional green armchair that had bullet holes in it. Can you NOT see him with a chair like that?!?!! I can... **  
**---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**SD**


End file.
